Hijack Week
by The Writer of Awesomeness
Summary: Day one. Cuddling. Day two. Moving in together. Day three. Sleepover. Day four. Nightmares. Day five. Meet the parents. Day six. General AU. Day seven. Christmas/ mistletoe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello those who have clicked upon this story. I'm TWoA and I say welcome. I've been a huge fan of hijack for forever and this is my first story for them. For those who want me to update btr just hold on! I haven't finished it yet and I'm not going to update until then. I have decided to write about hijack week and so here is my story for day one. **

* * *

**Cuddling.**

Hiccup flushed a deep red when his best friend Jack pulled him back onto the couch they were sharing. They had fallen asleep while watching on of their favorite movies together. Hiccup had woken up first and had tried to go get a blanket for Jack and go to his on bed upstairs but Jack had trapped him with a labyrinth of lean muscles and cool, creamy, white limbs.

Hiccup' s own freckled skin was hidden underneath the aforementioned limbs, and they were quite uncomfortable. Jack had then pulled Hiccup to him, a little bit to close for comfort, and started sleep talking in his ear.

"Mmmm... little Hiccy...such cute... much freckles... wow."

That skinny little albino was talking about memes to him in his sleep. But did Jack really think of him as cute? Then a shiver went down Hiccup's spine as Jack released a team breath into Hiccup' s ear.

Maybe now wasn't the best time to think about his supposedly one sided crush on the white haired teen that was currently misspelling up against him on a way that should be illegal. As he looked at the just visable clock that was on the wall, he thought, why not take the chance while I still can. It's Jack's fault anyway. I can pretend that I didn't know he did this. I'm going to take this chance.

* * *

Jack woke up to the warm cinnamon and fresh pine sent that he always associated with Hiccup. When he opened his eyes and saw the auburn hair of his best friend and realised what position they were in, he gave a sort of squeek like sound and quickly unwrapped his arms from around the smaller boy. The only problem was that his bottom arm and leg were underneath Hiccup. God, just looking at him makes me want to kiss him, thought Jack. Jack decided that his friendship with Hiccup was worth more than a one time kiss to the lips, as he started to get ready to wake the smaller boy.

"Hiccup...Hiccup wake up..." said Jack.

"Mmmm..."groaned out Hiccup.

"..."

"OWCH!"yelled Hiccup. "You pushed me off the couch!"

"Sorry Hiccy. I tried to wake you up." Ground out a snickering Jack."Now how about breakfast."

Whew, thought Jack, that was close.

* * *

Little did Jack know that Hiccup knew what Jack did. And little did he know how much the auburn headed boy wanted him to kiss him.

* * *

**The end.**

**Did you like it? Stay tuned for day two of hijack week. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again. 'Tis I, The Writer of Awesomeness, here to provide you with hijack flavored entertainment. The Writer of Awesomeness will never, has never, and does not own the Epicness that is 'How to Train Your Dragon' and 'The Rise of the Guardians'.**

* * *

**Moving in together.**

Jack was nervously shifting around before Hiccup. He had been meaning to ask this for a while, but asking your first beleived and healer friend if you can live in his house isn't really an easy thing to do if you ask Jack. Especially if you have a crush on the one-legged teen.

Hiccup was getting impatient- something that he rarely was. Toothless was right by him constantly nudging him to get his attention so that they could go flying. He had to fly soon because flying is his addiction. And Jack was just standing there stuttering! Oh, Thor! Toothless needs to stop now. I can't even concentrate on what the adorable winter spirit is saying.

"Toothless! Stop it now! We will go flying in a minute!... Please continue Jack."

Jack turned a bright pink and managed to blurt out,

"Umm... well...WillYouLetMeSleepInYourRoomTonightBecauseIDontReallyHaveAnywhere ElseToSleepItsLonelyWhenImOutsideByMySelfAndYouAreTheOnlyOneWhoCanSeeMeSoPlease?!"

"..."

It took Hiccup a couple of seconds to decipher that large run-on sentence.

"Umm...Ok I don't see why not. You are my best friend- human looking friend-" he inserted when he got a nudge from Toothless."Now let's go flying. Want to race?"

* * *

It happened gradually but eventually Hiccup' s room became not just a room of Hiccup-related items, but a mixture of Jack's and Hiccup' s tastes in rooms. The room had a desk for Hiccup with lots of drawings of Jack and Toothless. The bed was only used by Hiccup to the untrained eye, but to a believer, you could always see Hiccup and Jack cuddled up against eachother in the wee hours of the morning. That isn't to say that Jack didn't take up his self proclaimed title of king of winter pranks, and wake Hiccup up with a snowball to the back or a cold breath to the ear. Because he did that. Often. Too often for Hiccup' s tastes.

Either way he let Jack stay in his room. And although he will never say it, he quite liked their little arrangement. It let him spend more time with Jack.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello once more. This is the third installment of my hijack week fic. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Sleepover.**

Hiccup was going to Jack's house. This was a monthly ritual. On the third Friday of each month, Hiccup would take the subway two stops over to Burgress to Jack's house, with all the things he needs for the weekend. This was the same thing he had been doing for the last three years, why was he so nervous? It was because this was the first time after coming out as Jack's boyfriend. He was righteously nervous, he tried to convince himself, what would Ms. Overland say? What about Jacks sister Emma?

When he rang the doorbell and got inside, he realized that nothing had changed. They had probably known about Hiccup and Jack before they knew themselves.

Around midnight that night, the two of them were up just talking about life like they always seemed to.

"So then Astrid sacked him while he tried to flirt with her!" Here he laughed a little with a little bit of snort.

"So Jack what do you think Astrid should do to Snotlo-"

All of a sudden, Jack's lips were on his. Immediately, of course, Hiccup kissed back just as -if not more- passionately.

"Mm...Jack...if you wanted some...you could just ask...ahh" murmured Hiccup as Jack kissed down his neck.

"I know. I just love being able to do this to you when I want to." replied Jack.

* * *

Later, around three in the morning, just as they were about to pass out from exhaustion, Hiccup decided to speak up. Jack had told him this several times already, but he wanted to return the favor at last.

"Jack..."

"Mmmm...Yeah Hicccup?"

"I love you."

"..."

Jack sucked in a little breath of air here.

"I love you more."

* * *

**The end.**

**Ok warning in advance. Tomorrow's prompt will be nightmares. It will have angst. Just saying.**


End file.
